LIES
by XxxFairyMageXxx
Summary: SUMMARY:OUR BELOVED CELESTIAL MAGE IS PLANNING TO CONFESS TO A CERTAIN FIRE DRAGON SLAYER BUT FATE DECIDES TO INTERRUPT THESE TWO.WILL THEY EVER FIND DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TRUTH AND LIES:STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY:RATED T FOR LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS R
1. Chapter 1:CONFESSION WELL ALMOST

**CHAPTER 1:CONFESSIONS…WELL ALMOST**

**It was a beautiful day in Magnolia.**

**Lucy was getting ready to go to the guild because this day**

**She was going to confess to Natsu, she grabbed her whip and her**

**Celestial keys and went to her beloved guild.**

**On the way to the guild Lucy let off a heavy sigh thinking of**

**how her precious friend would react when she said those words, but**

**she didn't care she really wanted to say those words to Natsu.**

**LUCY'S POV**

**When I arrived at the guild as usual Natsu and Gray are**

**Fighting Erza is eating her favorite cake and the others were drinking**

** ! I almost forgot Lisanna was back from the dead literally!, but **

**I think ever since Lisanna came back everyone's been ignoring me even Happy and Carla ignored me. But I didn't care and I went straight to Natsu's table and**

**I said "Natsu can I speak to you privately" I nervously asked "why Luce?" Natsu **

**said smiling."I need to tell you something important can we go to the park" I **

**nervously said again "okay" while staring at me with confused eyes **

**AT THE PARK STILL LUCY'S POV**

**We were walking at the park and I stop "uh Lucy why did you stop? Natsu asked "um…N…N…atsu….I..I…" I said shivering "what Luce?" Natsu said **

"**I…I….li…"**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**HAHAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER RIGHT?**

**SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMAR IM A BEGINNER…IM ONLY A 5****TH**** GRADER**

**GOMEN IS SOOOO DENSE PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: LISANNA ATTACKS

Last chapter

"I….I..Li"

CHAPTER 2: LISANNA ATTACKS

LUCY'S POV

"I…uh…L..I" I said shivering "nani? Lucy c'mon say it." Natsu said

confused "I…L..i.." I was about to say it when suddenly **SWOOSH**!

There was something or someone swooping down and slashed my back

"WHAT IN THE WORLD" Natsu screamed and shocked that it was Lisanna

who slashed me in the back "she's trying to kill you Natsu" Lisanna screamed

back "NO it's a lie" "let's take her to the guild first and I'll explain it all to you"

said Lisanna calmly. I could only see Natsu and Lisanna and everything went

black.

HAHAHAHAH THAT WAS SUPER DUPER SHORT STORY HUH WELL SORRY.

OH I FORGOT THANK YOU TO MY FRIENDS WHO HELPED ME IN CREATING THIS

I WILL PUBLISH CHAPTER 3 IN THE FUTURE PS.R&R

I REALLY LOVE CLIFFHANGERS PPS. GOOD LUCK FAIRY TAIL ADDICT


	3. Chapter 3: Coma

**CHAPTER 3: Coma (stupid chapter name huh.)**

**Me and Mirajane: welcome readers!.**

**Me: sorry for updating so late because I lost my paper for writing my story but anyways I'm BACK!.**

**Mirajane: remember R&R. PS. STEFAN-KUN DIDN'T CREATE FAIRY TAIL. **

**ME: well anyways let's begin! **

AT THE GUILD

"hmmm I wonder where's Natsu and Lucy." Erza said "Yeah I can't wait to beat the crap out of that flamehead" Gray said with full of energy "Even Lisanna is nowhere to be found" Mirajane said "I just hope their not in trouble" Erza said with a worried voice "Oi! Erza it getting late lets find them" Gray screamed at scarlet haired girl "I think your right let-" she was cut off by a screaming dragon slayer " where's Wendy!" Natsu screamed with a terrified voice "yes Natsu-san wha- KYAAAAA!" Wendy screamed as she saw a bleeding lucy in Natsu's arms "there's no time for talking just heal her!" as Natsu scream with a ferocious voice "ok I'll do everything" Wendy said "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR MOVE!" as Erza scream with a fierce voice after that the silent guild became a panicking people.

AT THE INFARMARY

"How's Lucy is she okay" as Natsu said with a worried face "she's okay but that was a pretty deep wound and I thimk she's in a coma" Wendy said seriously "WHAT NO ! YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING" Natsu screamed "there's nothing we can do Natsu-san if we operate her again she might die" Wendy said "fine but how long will Lucy stay in a coma? Natsu said with a straight face " I don't know maybe 2 months" Wendy said " WHAAAT!" Natsu said

**Me: WOW 2 months that's long!**

**Lucy: WHAT YOU GAVE 2 MONTHS OF COMA WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: well we need to add more drame their and giving you a coma was our plan so SHUT UP!**

**Lucy: hmph**

**Me: I'll update soon readers so stay tuned**

**Gray: yeah right**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER (dark aura)**

**Gray: n..nothing (sweat dropped)**

**Me: for those who want longer chapters YOU HAVE TO WAIT GOT IT! Well see you later**

**Lucy and Gray: (sweat dropped)**


End file.
